Haunting Memories
by Sadshi
Summary: When Tobi breaks something of Deidara's he finds a photo. The photo a momentum of Deidara's past. How will Deidara respond? Well please read and review. Sorry if the name and summary stink. Rated Teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Moon of the Wolf: I'm going to change my penname but this is the writer of it. I've really wanted to make an Akatsuki fiction but I have no idea what to write one about. Okay I have decided. And please don't think anything perverted. And I put down Tobi and Deidara but it's not a Tobi/Deidara fic. Well...it might be but anyways please read and review.

The full moon rose high into the air. Stars dancing around it. The middle of night; Right after sealing a Jinchuurichi. A older boy with black spiky hair gripped a closet door. He had an orange mask on his head. Two black trench coats were hung up there. A pattern of red clouds were on them. The person grabbed a small bag. The bag that all ninja's carry. He opened it up and dumped it out. A piece of clay formed together to look like a bird fell out. "Smash," it shattered all over the ground.

"This isn't my bag Ahh Deidara-sempai's going to kill Tobi," thought him as it smashed. He swept the remains up into his hands. He saw there was a small picture within the remains. That must have fallen out of the bad as well. It was of three children and one adult. The child on the right was staring away from the picture he had blonde hair down to his neck. His hair was parted to the side covering his eyes. He had an annoyed expression on his face. "That must be Deidara-sempai as a kid but who are these people." The person next to him was a shy little girl. She had peircing stone grey eyes.Her hair was light blue. She had straight bangs. And the rest of her hair was parted into two curly pigtails. She had a sincere smile on her face and was blushing. Next to her was a boy with not a smile or a frown. He had an expression like he was just out of it. He had long bangs covering his hazel eyes and his hair stuck up slightly around his head. And the woman behind them had orange hair falling down to her shoulders. She had bandages covering over her nose. Her lips were full and smiling. Tobi heard the shower shut off. He shoved everything into the bag. And shut the closet door. A boy with long blonde hair came out drying his hair off. His glance turned toward Tobi. Tobi stared back at him. The other person; Deidara turned around. The masked boy felt a shot of relief. "Phew Deidara-sempai doesn't know."

"Hey Tobi what are you doing sitting there yeah?" said Deidara with an aggravated tone.

"Eh...Oh nothing, nothing at all," Tobi said as he stood up and started walking toward the futon placed on the ground. Deidara tossed the towel so it landed in the bathroom floor. "Sempai is going to find out about it sometime," thought Tobi as his heart started beating faster. "Oh well Tobi will wait for later." He walked to the futon Deidara was sitting on.

"Turn the light off Tobi," Deidara commanded to his partner.

"But your closer to it though," said Tobi to his partner.

"Just turn it off un,"the blonde yelled to his partner. Tobi rose up from the bed to turn it off. Tobi usually has to turn it off anyway. His finger jabbed down on the light switch. With the curtains closed the whole room was black. He started walking back on his bed and ended up tripping on it. He was used to falling though. He rose up and pulled the sheets over him. He gently pulled his mask off and dropped it onto the ground. But immediately stuffed his head into the pillows. "Deidara-sempai will be angry when he finds out."But he quickly went to sleep.

_Blood stained the dry floor and splattered on to the walls. The body of a little girl lay on the ground. Her skin extremely pale and her lips cracked. Blood dripping from her mouth. Her light blue hair sticking to her face. She whispered "How could you." She stared with her deep grey eyes. She was dead._ Deidara opened his eyes to the slightly light room. He stared at his clock. 5:00 in the morning. He could hear footsteps right next to his room. Where Kisame and Itachi slept. A door slam shut. They always woke up pretty early. He turned around to see if his partner was a awake. Probably not he usually wakes up pretty late. "Maybe I could just go to sleep again." He shut his eyes but they just wouldn't stay shut. "I guess I'll just wake up Tobi yeah." He rose up and pulled his shirt above his head. He started getting dressed into his normal Akatsuki outfit. When he was all done he walked up to Tobi. He started stepping on his head to wake him up.

"Gemm ooo meee," shouted Tobi his voice muffled by the pillow. (Get off me) Tobi pulled his head up and grabbed his mask he stared up at his partner. "Oh no Sempai must have found out." "Why is it so early," asked Tobi. Realizing what time it is.

"Just get up yeah!" shouted Deidara kicking his partner in the side. Tobi rose up from the bed. It felt way to early to be getting up now. "Let's go kill somebody yah." Deidara opened the closet and reached for one of his bags.

"No don't open that one," shouted Tobi. It was the one he dropped. Deidara ripped the ziper open to see what Tobi did. Inside the bag was a few weapons remains of a clay bird and...that photo.

Moon of the Wolf: Okay I wanted to try leaving it on a cliff hanger...but I don't think anybody will review anyway so well thank you for getting this far. I hope you liked my fan fiction. This is my first non-oneshot Naruto fan fiction so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon of the wolf: Okay chapter number two I'm glad that I got one review. I thought it wouldn't get any...well chapter number two please read and review. It's so sad Deidara's dead. I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry...Poor Deidara...And the new Tobi sigh Well this is um...alternate ending...

Deidara turned around to his partner. Tobi whimpered away. "I…I'm sorry sempai it was an accident ." Deidara's sharp blue eyes stared at the photo in his bag. He turned them to Tobi.

"Tobi why the hel# did you get in to my bag!"shouted Deidara.

"I thought it was Tobi's bag...I...I didn't know,"Tobi said. His voice got quieter with every word he said.

"Dam/ Tobi your such idiot un!" he shouted as he emptied his bag on to the ground. Tobi sheepishly sat there covering the majority of his mask under the blanket.

"Sorry...Tobi did not know," said Tobi yet again. Deidara stood there angered, annoyed and confused. He sat down and sighed.

"Tobi...you're so obnoxious." Tobi pushed himself up. Half way away from the futon and Deidara he stopped.

"Sempai who is that in the picture," Tobi said quietly. He finally gathered the courage to ask. Deidara stared over to him. He began to lose his angered expression. "My team." He whispered in a haunting tone. Tobi jumped up and smiled.

"Oh you had a team what where your teammates like!?" Deidara stared down looking un normally sad. He sighed loudly and planted himself on to the ground.

"Dam# You're so annoying yeah!," Deidara shouted. Tobi still had his perk of enthusiasm. He ignored this insult from Deidara.

"So what where they like?" asked Tobi again. Deidara glared at him hoping Tobi would shut up. He didn't lose his enthusiasm at all though. Deidara twisted the photo in his hand. He tossed it on the ground as Tobi walked up closer to him.

"They where simply my team." Deidara said.

"I know but...can you tell me what there names are," asked Tobi his enthusiasm showing. He didn't even bother now to cover it.

"That's Hazuki." Deidara said pointing to the little girl with the sheepish smile. "That's Kaido..," he next pointed at the boy. " And that one's Hoshi-sensei un," he said to Tobi. Tobi nodded his head. He was finding something he never knew about Deidara. And it was quiet fun. "So...what happened to them?" asked Tobi in a naive voice. Deidara looked at Tobi. Tobi could tell by the look on Deidara's face he had just said a Taboo. Deidara was not willing to answer the question.  
"Oh...okay," said Tobi showing much disappoint on his face. Deidara picked up the picture and walked towards his bag. He slammed it in and zipped the bag up. "Let's go blow something up yeah!" he said to Tobi. Tobi seemed slightly out of it.

"...Oh...Okay," Tobi said. He grew more enthusiastic then before but not his usual Tobi enthusiasm. They walked outside. Deidara pulled his hand into his clay pocket. He picked up his hand as it gnawed on the clay. He threw it and it became a large bird. Deidara jumped on it. Tobi walked forward and tripped on a rock. He fell down. He wasn't paying attention to the world around him.  
"Nice," Deidara sneered. Tobi jumped on the bird. The bird lifted its giant wings. It rose from the ground. People where peeping out of their windows amazed at this art. Not knowing the danger it can cause. The bird brushed against a tree. It flew higher up. The air around them began to get heavier. They flew over a large ocean. Deidara stuck his hand in his pocket. He dropped a bomb down as it hit a mountain over the ocean. A giant flash appeared as Deidara smirked. The mountain toppled onto the water. It fell on a giant building.

"I'm pretty sure that's where the river country Daimyou lives un," he sneered. People ran outside in a panic. The team went farther causing havoc wherever they went. They finally turned back. The bird dropped down in front of the Akatsuki hideout. Just then a kunai shot behind them. Deidara turned around. A person dropped down from the tree. The persons face was covered by a mask. The person had a womanly figure and held a kunai in her hand.

Yoki: Well….Sorry for not updating sooner….I've been really unmotivated lately…Well I hope you like it…Please review and thank you for getting all the way to this paragraph.


End file.
